


Alone Time

by galentines



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Christmas, F/M, SMUTMAS!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galentines/pseuds/galentines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toddlers cause a shift in some old Christmas traditions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Leslie knew she and Ben had a healthy sex life. After all, more than half of their personal holidays existed for the bedtime celebrations. She has a binder to log all of their favorite role plays. There’s a set of fuzzy pink handcuffs stashed away in her underwear drawer. 

And every December, Leslie knew just how to wake Ben up early for presents, even when he doesn’t want to budge. 

That is, she knew before their little monsters graduated from cribs to beds and started truly adapting her sleeping schedule. 

“What time is it?” Ben asked, his adorable face smooshed adorably into their adorable Christmas pillows. God, she wanted to make out with his face. 

“Five,” she answered excitedly, shaking him vigorously. “You know what that means?”

“We go back to bed?”

“No, silly! Annual early Christmas morning sex!”

His ears seemed to prick at that. After a heaving sigh, he turned over on his back, his eyes clenched together tightly. 

“Merry Christmas, babe,” he mumbled, before pulling her on top of him. She giggled and immediately her hands went to his waistband, fingers teasing his skin as he groaned against her lips. 

“Mommy?” they heard a little voice from the doorway. “Daddy? It’s time for presents?”

Leslie yelped and removed herself from Ben, surprised to see three little pairs of eyes staring eagerly up at them. Ben let his head sink back into the pillow with a sigh. 

“Of course honey! Go see what Santa left! I’m sure he left you guys so much!”

“Come on, mama,” Wesley begged, running forward to pull at Leslie’s hand. 

“Merry Christmas, Ben,” she said apologetically, following Wesley downstairs as Sonia and Stephen started pulling Ben from bed. 

\---

“Oh my god Ben, this is the cutest. They are the cutest. I can’t believe it.”

Leslie couldn’t stop snapping photos on her phone, Ben beaming with pride next to her. After an intense present opening session, the living room was in complete disarray and the overly excited three year olds had already passed back out by seven. They fell asleep amongst the discarded wrapping paper and big bows, clutching various new toys in their little hands. 

Sometimes it was insane how much Leslie loved them. She still couldn’t believe it. 

As Ben’s hand slides into hers, she remembers how much she also loves her husband. And still hasn’t done Christmasy things to him. 

“Do you think?” he asks, reading her mind as he motions toward the stairs. 

“They’ll probably be out awhile. Should we carry them back to bed?”

“Can we do this quick?”

Leslie pouts, and Ben laughs. 

“Okay, we’ll carry them to bed.”

\---

Just as things started to heat up, Leslie’s hand around Ben’s cock and his breast in her mouth, the pitter patter of little feet started echoing off the staircase.

“Mamaaaa, breakfast!” 

“Where they go?”

The determined footsteps that were unmistakably Sonia’s began treading toward their room.

“Oh my god, honey--”

“Shit--”

They had just enough time for Leslie to pull the blanket around herself while Ben shielded his lap with a pillow, hiding his face behind it in exasperation. 

“Mommy, pancake time,” Sonia announced, barging into their room loudly. “Wessie wants syrup.”

“Yes, honey, we’ll be right down, okay? Can you get the boys ready?”

“I love the kids. I love them,” Ben began repeating to himself. “I love them. I’m gonna go take a quick shower.”

\---

By the time pancakes were consumed, Marlene had come to visit. 

\---

When the kids went down for a nap, Ann and Chris joined them as well, adding another toddler and an infant to the mix.

\---

The kids fell asleep at eight. The adults stayed til ten.

\---

10:05pm. Pants had come off. 

Stephen needed a glass of water. 

\---

10:25pm. Ben actually managed to get his fingers pristinely moving inside her. 

Wesley wants to show them his new action figure from Grandma. 

\---

It’s nearly one in the morning by the time they were sure the kids were actually, finally, completely asleep. 

Ben threw Leslie down against the mattress like a man possessed, giving her no time to react as he yanked her flannel pants down and knelt between her legs, pulling on her hips until his mouth is unrelenting against her. All she could do is grab his hair and hold on. 

She came hard, and the second Ben moved up her body she pushed him onto his back and took over. Pajamas were still on, but she couldn’t care less at this point. It was now or never. Ben’s pants didn’t even make it past his knees before she pulled him between her legs, sinking down. 

There was the relief she’d been waiting for. 

“It’s Christmas now,” Ben said, gripping at her hips as she began moving fast. “Thanks, Santa.”

\---

Five minutes after, Leslie was cuddled up against Ben’s chest when they felt a tug on the blanket. 

“Need batteries.”

Leslie looked over the edge of the bed and there was Stephen, a plastic lightsaber in hand.

“How long have you been there?” 

All Stephen did was hold up the toy. 

“Batteries, please.”


End file.
